The Psychologist
by catlover10192
Summary: After years of dealing with Calvin insisting that Hobbes is real, his mother decides to make a psychologist appointment for him. The psychologist ends up having 'problems' of his own. CalvinxHobbes, OCxOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Calvin and Hobbes. That Honor belongs to Bill Watterson.**

**Warning: I know nothing about psychology, so ****there are**** most likely some glaring inaccuracies.**

**- ****LOOK-Y HERE, A LINE-**

"You need help." Calvin's mother insisted. "That stuffed tiger of yours is not a real tiger, it is a toy."

"Mom, we've been through this, Hobbes is a tiger. You just don't have the perception to properly see him." Calvin insisted.

Now that Calvin was 14, this argument had become a very common occurrence in Calvin's household. Calvin's mom would insist that Hobbes is just a toy, and Calvin, of course, would argue otherwise. Luckily for Calvin, his mom still did not know about the true extent of Calvin and Hobbes' relationship.

"That's it! You are going to a psychologist! It's for your own good. Maybe he can get it into your head that 'Hobbes' is just a stuffed toy. I'm making an appointment for tomorrow."

Calvin started up to his room at the sound of his mom's yelling. Once he got there, he closed and locked the door. Hobbes was sitting on the bed.

"Hobbes, I don't know what to do. I know you're real. You know your real. It just seems like nobody else can't get it through their heads."

"You know how she's been since the divorce. No matter how much she tries to deny it, she still somehow blames you. Come here, you clearly need a hug." Hobbes said patting the bed on a spot near him.

Calvin made his way toward Hobbes, he sat down next to the tiger and Hobbes put his arms around him. Calvin reciprocated. They sat hugging for a few minutes. Calvin having tears in his eyes. Then, Hobbes brought his muzzle to Calvin's lips. They connected in a kiss.

Calvin had had feelings for Hobbes since he was about 8, but he also had a crush on Suzie. Since Suzie had moved away, Calvin lost any excuse not to further his relationship with Hobbes. Both clearly desired more than the wonderful deep friendship they had had, so when Calvin was 12 it turned into something even more wonderful and deep. The fuzzy tiger kisses had taken some getting used to, but it was worth it.

"Calvin, your mom's gonna make you go to the psychologist whether you like it or not. You should take me, and we'll try to convince him together." Reasoned Hobbes.

"I guess we'll have to do that then," Calvin agreed, "but right now, I'm tired." With that, Calvin lay down on the bed and motioned for Hobbes to do the same. The cuddled up together and drifted off to sleep, wary about what the nest day would bring.

**- ****ANOTHER LINE -**

"Calvin, wake up!" his mother yelled. "Today's your appointment with the psychologist"

"Okay mom, getting up. Give me a second!" Calvin likewise yelled.

Calvin hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs, with Hobbes following holding Calvin's hand. Calvin's mom, of course, perceived this as Calvin carrying a plush Hobbes by the paw.

"You're bringing that stupid tiger?" asked Calvin's irritated mom.

"Yes," Calvin responded, "me and _Hobbes_ decided that I could more easily convince the psychologist that he is real if he is with me."

"Whatever, Calvin." dismissed his mom. "I guess that way he will see what's _really_ going on."

Calvin, his mom, and Hobbes then got into the car. Of course, Hobbes was seatbelted in to his own seat much to Calvin's mom's continued irritation. Calvin and Hobbes scooted in their respective seats so as to be as close as possible, and cuddled up. The car ride was quiet and tense. The tension of both Calvin and Hobbes was eased only by their contact. Calvin's mom was quietly annoyed throughout.

After what seemed to Calvin like over an hour, but was really only about 20 minutes, they arrived at the Psychologist's Office. Calvin and Hobbes got out of the car, while Calvin's mom followed not far behind. They made their way into the building, and to the reception desk. While Calvin's mom filled out the necessary paperwork, Calvin and Hobbes sat down. After a short wait, Calvin was called into the Psychologist's Office.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Robins." The doctor introduced himself. "Sit down over there on the couch." He said as he gestured toward a couch across from a smaller chair. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Calvin, and this," he said gesturing to Hobbes, "is my best friend and tiger; Hobbes."

"Tiger you say? Best friend? All I see is an ordinary stuffed toy." observed Dr. Robins.

"Well," Calvin Said "you're wrong. "He's an honest to god tiger, you just don't have the perception to see him properly."

At this, Dr. Robins got an odd look on his face. "I know he seems real. I understand, but your life will become better once you let go of that and accept reality."

"How would you know if my life would become better? You've never been im my situation. Unless," Calvin questioned when a sudden realization hit, "you had a friend like I do, didn't you?"

"Yes, so what If I did?" answered Dr. Robins reluctantly.

"And your parents forced you to get 'help'? No matter what they told you, your friend is real."

"No _it_ wasn't!" argued Dr. Robins. "_It_was just a stuffed animal that I projected an imaginary personality onto"

"Say it." insisted Calvin. "Say _he_. What species is he? What ever happened to him?"

"'He' is a raccoon, and if you must know, he is here in this office as a memento of a simpler time in life, when I didn't have to face reality. Now, I do, and so do you."

"Show me" commanded Calvin.

"Okay." agreed Dr. Robins as he found on the shelves, a box. He opened it and inside Calvin saw a sleeping anthropomorphic raccoon. Calvin, and Hobbes, who had been silently by Calvin's side throughout the ordeal made their way over to the box.

Calvin softly shook the raccoon and he opened his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Sorry mister raccoon. I was just going to ask you what your name is." Calvin answered.

"Why would you like to know?" inquired the raccoon.

"I'm trying to convince your old friend, Dr. Robins that you've been real the whole time."

"You mean Toby? I've almost given up on him. I really hope you can convince him. Anyways, my name's Bandit."

"Dr. Robins, or Toby as I've been told," Calvin started as Toby Robins stiffened. "Your raccoon tells me that his name is Bandit. Does that sound familiar?"

With that, Toby snapped. He started crying. "B-bandit I'm so sorry please forgive me. I managed to be convinced that you weren't real, that what we had wasn't real. Don't ever think that I forgot about you." Suddenly, it all became clear to Dr. Robins Bandit once again became real, Hobbes along with him. Bandit got out from the box and leaped into Toby's arms.

"It's alright Toby." reassured Bandit. "I knew that someday, somehow, someone would be able to remind you of my reality. It looks like we really have some catching up to do, 'Doctor'.

While still hugging Bandit, Toby addressed Calvin. "Calvin, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Turning to Hobbes he said. "You too Hobbes, I don't know how I could ever think you didn't exist"

"It's okay Toby" Hobbes said. "I get to stay with Calvin and you have Bandit again."

"There's one thing I haven't mentioned though," said Calvin, "me and Hobbes are more than friends. We're kinda a couple, as hard to believe as it is"

"That's alright" Toby responded. "As a matter of fact, me and Bandit are too. At least I hope we still are."

"Forever." responded Bandit as he kissed Toby.

"Forever" agreed Calvin and Hobbes in unison as they also kissed.


End file.
